eberronfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jhubert
Thank you so much for making this wiki, you are my new hero. Mathx314(talk)(email) 01:37, 21 May 2005 (UTC) :So have you hammered out those details with WotC yet so that you can open this wiki? Mathx314(talk)(email) 01:24, 26 Aug 2005 (UTC) Limit to pages addable? Hi. I seem to have run into either the limit per user or total page limit for the Eberron wiki. In any case, it is not allowing me to edit. If you have any advice for me as to how to proceed, I'd very much appreciate it. Thanks. Have you abandoned this wiki? Hi Jhubert, A few people have proposed on the main page's talk page, that the purpose of this wiki is changed from a fanon wiki (its original purpose) into a canon wiki. This proposal would turn this wiki into something more like Forgotten Realms Wiki. Another proposal has been that the fanon is moved over into an alternative (fanon) namespace. I personally doubt that a wiki can be both a fanon wiki and a canon wiki as I see the two editing styles working in opposition (one requiring editors to make things up and the other one requiring editors to stick rigidly to established facts). I must admit that I found this wiki while looking for an encyclopedia of Eberron canon (not fanon) so while I have posted a cautious reply on the talk page I must declare my interest in a canon wiki and state that I would be in the camp of people supporing Wikia having one of those. But as this wiki was not set up for that purpose, I would not want to see the wiki changed in such a radical way without consultation with people who have written fanon material. I think that it is only fair that some sort of consultaion period is observed, so that anyone wanting this wiki to remain a fanon wiki has sufficient time to rally support for that position. You are listed as the bureaucrat of this wiki, so I'm gussing that you are the person who asked for it to be set up. I was hoping that you could join the discussion and help push for the fanon cause. Unfortunately you do not appear to have edited any articles since 2005. Please would you respond, either here or on the talk page of the main page, so that I know that you have not abandoned this wiki. It has been over four months since the original suggestion was made. As someone with a history here, I would prefer to see you help move Eberron Wiki forward, but it does look like you are gone. If you have not responded within another seven days, I will be asking Wikia to treat this wiki as an 'abandoned wiki' and start the process of apointing a replacement bureaucrat. David Shepheard 23:20, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :It has been a bit longer than a week and I've had no response from you. I'm going to declare this wiki abandoned now, as the lack of leadership is preventing the above discussion taking place. I still hope that you turn up, but if you don't come back for a while, I hope that you understand what has happened. Good luck with whatever you have gone onto. David Shepheard 17:32, October 13, 2009 (UTC)